


Under the Covers

by VampTeefies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, they are in love, what else do i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampTeefies/pseuds/VampTeefies
Summary: Kuroo comes home to Kenma singing after a business trip. Domestic Romance AU
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 53





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a friend. I wanted it to be longer than this, but i have an inability to write more than 1000 words apparently. Sigh  
> ANyways, the song mentioned is 'Line without a hook' by ricky montgomery  
> pls share this if you want, thanks

“Kenma, baby, I’m home from my trip.” Kuroo called out, as he closed the door behind him, sighing as he slipped his shoes off and took his suit jacket off. He passed by Kenma’s gaming room, opening the door carefully as he peeked inside. “Are you playing-” He paused when he didn’t see his boyfriend playing games. He was quick to call out, trying to find out where his boyfriend was. “Kenma?” 

He walked into their bedroom, placing his jacket and his suitcase on his bed. He was about to pull out his phone to call him, thinking he might have gone to one of his friends' places to play video games before stopping once he heard the voice from the bathroom. He put his phone down on his nightstand and walked to the bathroom door, hearing the natural brunette singing. 

> _“Baby, I’m a wreck without you, I need you to stay._
> 
> _I broke all my bones the day I found you_
> 
> _Crying at the lake._
> 
> _Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden, oh”_

Kuroo smiled warmly as he put his ear against the door and shut his eyes slowly, listening to his boyfriend sing, something he rarely heard him do. 

> “ _And if I could take it all back,_
> 
> _I swear I’d pull you from the tide.”_

Soon after, the music ended and it sounded like the shower was turned off, so Kuroo walked away from the door, heading back to the bed to grab his jacket and put it away so it could be taken to the cleaners another day. He was putting away his clothes and his work stuff when he heard the bathroom door open. 

“When did you get home?” Kenma asked as he walked to the dresser, pulling the towel from his hips and drying his hair with it before placing it on top of the dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out boxers, turning to look at the other man. 

“Not too long ago, but long enough to catch the end of that song.” Kuroo said with a smile on his face as he turned to look at Kenma, reaching up to unbutton his dress shirt. “How was your weekend without me here.”

Kenma slipped his boxers on and walked to their closet to find a hoodie. “You heard me singing,” He feigned disappointment before answering the question, “it was okay, very quiet though without you here to talk my ear off about work.How was the trip?”

“Yes, and it was very lovely singing, I wish you’d sing for me more often, I love hearing you sing.” He pulled his shirt off and removed his pants soon after, placing them both in a hamper. He put the suitcase back in the closet, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s temple as he passed him. “The trip was very good, but it was boring without having you there to entertain me with your games.” He slid the suitcase next to the others. “I missed you by the way. A lot. I would have come home sooner if the damn board didn’t want to re-discuss some of the ‘issues’ that they found after the first meeting.”

“I missed you too. Why do you go to those meetings anyways?” Kenma asked, slipping the hoodie on and walking out of the closet, Kuroo following close behind. 

“Because I’m required to.” Kuroo shrugged before laying on the bed, stretching as he looked at Kenma, who was now by the bed, crossing his arms. “What?” 

“You’re on the blanket and you’re also on my side.” Kenma muttered, huffing as he reached forward and started to push Kuroo to his side, Kuroo laughing as he did. 

Kuroo moved himself off the blanket and rolled to his side of their bed, watching Kenma get under the covers and grab his phone, pulling up a game. “Really, why are you playing now, it’s so late.” 

“Shh, don’t be loud, it’s late.” Kenma said, making Kuroo let out another laugh as he grabbed the remote to the lights, shutting them off and putting it on the nightstand. Kuroo got under the covers as well and curled up to Kenma, wrapping an arm around him as he walked him play. It wasn’t too long after that Kuroo had fallen asleep. Kenma looked at him and smiled softly, decided to turn off his phone and put it on his own bedside table before wrapping his arms around Kuroo and closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep too. 


End file.
